Dangerous
by Spears
Summary: What will happen when Massie finds a dangerous new boy friend that the rest of the PC hates? Will they suck it up and find identical ones, or drop her?
1. It's On Me

**The Westchester Mall  
June 7****th****, Friday**

As 16-year-old Massie Block twirled her pink Jill Stuart Cadence lace skirt flew up on the sides. She giggled as she continued walking with the rest of the Pretty Committee, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. She was going for a sweet look with a white Thurley Lace tank, Christian Louboutin textured sling-backs, and a Chloe Saskia small tote.

"It's _summer!_" Massie breathed in the designer perfume scented air, while the Pretty Committee let out approving whoops and hollers

"Thank _gawd_! Stress is so not good for the pores!" Alicia giggled as she tossed her black mane over her shoulder. Alicia was channeling her Spanish heritage with a orange Diane von Furstenberg jersey dress and red strappy sandals.

They all glided over to the food court and waited in the Starbuck's line, Massie spoke when it time for them to order.

"Venti Gold Coast Blend"

"On me,"

Massie turned to find a curly dark haired boy grinning next to her as he laid down his Black American Express card. He was dressed in suede Manteca 3 M S DC sneakers, baggy black jeans, hot pink tank, and a black Prada men's wallet in hand. He was different from all the preppy boys she was used to seeing, yet very attractive.

"Thanks," Massie beam/grinned at the stranger, "I'm Massie, Massie Block,"

"Oh, you are very welcome," A charming smirk and dimples appeared on his face, "I'm Kyle, Kyle Black," He added, mimicking her tone

Massie turned to her friends to give them an _ehmagawd-he-is-SO-cute!_ look but they looked disgusted buy him, and his style. She rolled her eyes at them and turned back to Kyle, twirling her purple streak. Probably to show him that she can be edgy with style, too.

"You girls can't be walking around this huge mall all alone," He told them, gesturing around the enormous glass building, smirk still in place, "I should walk around with you all to keep you safe,"

"Um, I don't know who you think you a-"Alicia started

"They have some shopping to do alone," She gave them her best friends a quick glare, "So you can just walk with me," Massie batted her eye lashes flirtatiously

"Sound fine to me," Kyle grinned as he held out his arm and Massie linked hers through it.

With in seconds they were gone, forgetting the coffee and the rest of the Pretty Committee.


	2. PC Overdose

**The Block Estate  
June 7****th****, Friday**

"See you later!" Massie giggled as she hopped out of Kyle's Cadillac Escalade.

With a final wave she took off for the grand doors of her family's mansion. She had the Pretty Committee shuttled here by Issac earlier, so they've been hanging out in her room while she spent a little (a lot) more time with_-sigh-_Kyle. Massie let out a hello to a father who was sitting in the ultra-modern green living room reading some glossy business magazine before she headed up the _Gone With the Wind _style steps. Before entering her room at the end of the hallway she pressed her ear to the door. Sure enough the rest of the PC was in there, chatting away.

"Heelllllooooo!" Massie shouted barging into the room, causing the current conversation to come to a hault. No one said anything, "What crawled up your asses?"

Kristen stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Where exactly have you been?"

"I told you I'd come back later," Massie knitted her thin eyebrows,

"Weellll," Dylan started, laying on the plush white carpet, "We didn't think you meant three hours!"

"Ehmagawd, was I gone that long?" Massie put a palm to her forehead, "I guess time flys when I'm with..." She flopped onto her purple bed, her glossy straight black/brown going everywhere, "_Kyle_..." Massie let out along with a dreamy sigh.

The rest of the Pretty Committee let out eye rolls.

"Doesn't he seem kinda like..I dunno...trouble?" Dylan asked, grabbing a bottle of gold Essie nail polish off Massie's shelf.

"Exactly," Massie exclaimed, while every else exchanged confused glances, "Lately my lifes been too perfect," Her golden brown eyes stared at the celling, "I want something different to happen, some adventure. Anything to get me out of this rut...I want to have the most _ah-mazing_ summer ever!" She paused, "I'm sure Kyle has friends, I could hook all of you up!"

"No thanks," Dylan burped,

"You can't have an ah-mazing summer with just the Pretty Committee?" Claire asked

"Ehmagawd!" Massie sat up, shocked, "That is soo not what I meant! It's just that, like, I'm having an overdose of you guys, I need something knew. And I'm so nawt, like, going to dump you, I just need something else in the mix. Preferably Kyle."

Everyone else exchanged slightly annoyed glances.

**A/N Sorry so short. A good plot should be coming up in the next chapter. There'll be hot tubbing ;]**


End file.
